Raindrops in the Wind
by Obsessed Yaoi Girl Reborn
Summary: Katsuya and Seto have another one of their oh so famous arguments, but this one goes too far. After the fight, as he sits in the rain, Katsuya reflects on his relationship with CEO... Seto/Jounouchi


_Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Aquarius' by Within Temptation._

**Raindrops in the Wind**

_**I hear your whispers break the silence**_

_**And it calms me down**_

Katsuya Jounouchi ran as far as his legs would take him in the rain.

Why was the teen running in the rain, you ask?

It was because of something stupid...another stupid fight with his boyfriend of almost a year, billionaire CEO Seto Kaiba.

_**Your taste on my lips**_

_**Your salty kisses**_

_All I wanted was for him to take some time off his work! Is that so wrong to ask?! _Jounouchi thought, but suddenly tripped over his own feet and landed face down on the pavement.

He shook his head, sitting up and wiping the blood off of his face.

_**They say, I'm seeking out the danger**_

_**That one day you won't let me go**_

_**(I'll drown, you'll take me down)**_

Bitter tears built in the teens eyes, but he brushed them away angrily and got up.

Pain reared it's ugly head at Katsuya, as red hot pain shot up his leg.

"Ah!!" he hissed, falling onto the pavement again**. **He looked at his ankle and saw that it was twisted oddly. "Oh great. A sprained ankle. What can make this day any more shitty than it is now?"

The heavens seemed to answer him as a loud clap of thunder spilt the skies, and lightning followed soon after.

_**I need you, Aquarius**_

_**Enchanted, I will have to stay**_

The rain became something like ice pellets, bruising Jounouchi's bare flesh. Which hurt like hell.

"Now it's raining ice pellets. Fucking wonderful..." the teen said, then sneezed. "And now I caught a cold. PERFECT."

_**I feel you, Aquarius**_

'_**Cause you're the sea, set me free**_

Ignoring the searing pain in his ankle, Jounouchi limped into an alleyway, where SOME shelter from the ice pellets was provided.

He slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep himself warm. "I wonder what Seto is doing right now..." he let his mind wander to the brown haired, blue eyed beauty that was his boyfriend.

Seto had his flaws, just like every other human being, but there was redeeming qualities about the CEO as well.

_**You call to me, Aquarius**_

_**(You call to me, you set me free)**_

He was EXTREMELY protective of Jounouchi, for one. When someone gave him shit, Seto was right in their face, sometimes beating the shit out of the person.

He got suspended FIVE times because he beat up people who were giving shit to Jounouchi.

That alone proved something, didn't it?

_**I relinquish to your powers**_

_**From your grasp, I just can't hide**_

He was also caring in his own way. When Jounouchi was sick one time, he went to work later and came home earlier just to make sure that his puppy was all right.

He even skipped school when he was sick.

Sometimes, if he was in a good mood, he would act affectionate to his boyfriend. Those moments were rare in their own, but when they happened, Jounouchi was the happiest guy around.

_**Mr. Danger, I had to conquer**_

_**You made me feel alive**_

Like Jou said earlier, he also had his flaws.

If the blonde bothered him too much at work, he would call him names and throw him out of the office and when he got home, he would ignore him for the rest of the night.

Those moments made Jou feel like the CEO didn't love him...but it was usually forgotten after a heated night of sex.

Sex...was that all their relationship was about? Getting knocked up every night to solve their problems?

_**They say, I have to be aware**_

_**That one day you won't let me go**_

_**(I'll drown, you'll take me down)**_

Tonight, the argument had went very far. Too far.

Seto was screaming to him about how he sometimes acted like he wanted MORE from the CEO than what he was getting, all because Jou asked him if he could take more time off of work.

Jou had screamed back that sometimes he DID want more from him.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Seto slapped him across the face.

_**I need you, Aquarius**_

_**Enchanted I will have to stay**_

Sure, they had had heated arguments, but Seto had NEVER struck him before. Not once since they started dating.

Silence had followed after that, and Jou had ran out of the house.

Seto was screaming some things when he ran out, but the distressed blonde didn't hear him, just ran, thinking, _He hit me. He STRUCK me. _

_**I feel you, Aquarius**_

'_**Cause you're the sea, set me free**_

_**You call to me, Aquarius**_

Which led to here, now. Freezing in the alleyway with a sprained ankle and a cold.

Jounouchi shivered again, covering his mouth to cover a cough.

_Am I going to die out here?_

_**I long for you, Aquarius**_

_**I need to be with you again**_

The ice pellets rained down harder, chilling the teen to the bone.

How he wished that he was home, safe in his lover's house.

How he wished that they never had that stupid argument.

Seto wasn't perfect, but Jounouchi still loved the brunette, despite their many arguments they had.

_**I fear you, Aquarius**_

_**My destiny 'til the end**_

When the CEO was angry, you bet he was scary. Everyone cleared out of his way. Even Jounouchi.

But when it was time for them to go to bed, sometimes the CEO released his anger on the blonde during sex.

Which he never minded, but once he couldn't walk right because of his love's 'sexual tension' for about a week.

_**I need you, Aquarius**_

_**Enchanted, I will have to stay**_

Suddenly, a flashlight was shone into the alleyway, and a frantic voice called into the night. "Katsuya?! Katsuya!? Where are you!? Katsuya!!"

The blonde recognized that voice instantly. _Seto?!_

"Seto!" Jounouchi called back as loud as his voice would allow him. "Over here! Seto!!"

Running footsteps were heard, and a familiar frame knelt in front of him.

Though it was pitch black in the alleyway, Jou recognized the voice that spoke. "Thank the gods that you're all right..." a warm hand clutched his own. "You're freezing cold." Seto took his jacket off and wrapped it around his puppy, who took the warmth instantly and shivered.

"T – Thanks..." he said in a slightly shaky voice, his hands shaking with the cold.

When Seto helped him stand up, Jou yelped in pain and leaned fully against his love, whimpering slightly.

The CEO looked down, and noticed that his puppy's right foot was at an odd angle. "Oh Katsuya..." he said sadly, running his fingers through his love's soaked blonde hair. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Jounouchi shook his head, trembling slightly. "I – It's okay..." he said, sneezing. "I just...t-tripped and...fell..."

"But if it wasn't for my utter stupidness, you never would have been out here in the first place." he shook his head. "All you asked me was to take time off of work...and I had no right to slap you because of something so...stupid." he held his shivering love close to him, to give him some of his warmth. "You're ice cold..."

Jounouchi laughed slightly. "That's what you get," he sneezed again. "when you're out in the rain for...how long...?"

"Almost an hour." the brunette said, then picked his puppy up, which caused the blonde to gasp in surprise. "Come on, you being in the god forsaken weather isn't making your health any better." he looked down at the blonde. "I am truly sorry for what happened tonight, Katsuya. But you do know that I love you, right?"

Jounouchi smiled. "Yeah, I know...and I love you too, rich boy."

Seto smiled a rare smile. "No more pointless fights?"

The blonde grinned. "Sure."

The two smiled at each other, then the CEO leaned down and claimed his puppy's lips in a heartwarming kiss.

_**I feel you, Aquarius**_

'_**Cause you're the sea, set me free**_

_Well, there you go. I tried my hardest not to make Seto as OOC as I usually make him...did I do okay with his character?_

_Song lyrics were from w w w . m e t r o l y r i c s . c o m._


End file.
